


Mercy Hug

by KSmite



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSmite/pseuds/KSmite
Summary: Gift prompt for GoldenDusk, containing Mad Mew Mew!





	Mercy Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDusk/gifts).



Little did you know, I suck at titles and descriptions on all platforms XD. Hope you like it!


End file.
